Breaking of day
by WishIWasAWitch
Summary: Whenever I looked into his eyes, I saw the night sky, beauteous, wondrous and good."-Lily is refecting on her friendship with Sev, as well as the importent events in her death and afterlife.//LEJP//onesidedSSLE//
1. Night and Day

I had always loved the night sky; there was some strange erethral beauty that captivated me

I had always loved the night sky; there was some strange erethral beauty that captivated me. It held wonder that day light could never hope to achieve. It calmed me, and reminded me of the hidden beauty in the dark. Whenever I looked into his eyes, I saw the night sky, beauteous, wondrous and _good. _I saw the walls like a cloudy night hiding its treasure from the world, never letting the shine come through. But sometimes, like cloud breaking, the shine and the goodness would shine bright. It would fill me with warmth: his smile, would light up like fireworks in November, and the fire in his eyes would burn, like a guy on the fire.

When I was young it was simple, we were friends. He introduced me to this strange world full of magic and wonder and as the simple words passing through his lips, I felt like I belonged, I was a witch. But it never stayed simple, at Hogwarts a place I dreamed about for months, we were segregated. He was a Slytherin, cold and cruel. I was a Griffindor noble and true, but above all a _mudblood _and that made all the difference.

Our friendship could never be as simple as it was before. We chose different paths I never regretted mine, and he never truly regretted his. Not only were we segregated in school but time chose to complicate things. It raced ahead of us and made us grow up. I stopped being the naive child, I became wilful and out spoken. While he stopped being quite, he just grew angry and bitter, hating the world and at times, me. Even more; while I loved him, valued him, and his friendship comforted me when the world was set to know me down, I was never in love with him. He clung on to me, suffocated me, leaching me. And the stars that used to shine so brightly if one only looked, burned out. All that was left was a dark pit of anger. He said he loved me and demanded what I couldn't give him back, he changed and so did I. I fell in love myself.

I never saw that coming, I was so busy saving him and loving him that I never realised that the arrogant toe rag Potter was catching me, when he took and never gave. I never realised, until finally when he sucked me dry and I couldn't stand on my two feet anymore, when James caught me as I fell. I felt the warmth again, but ten times brighter.

I never realised until that moment, how it truly felt to have the day light warm your skin. And the night kept it beauty, but daylight kept me warm and safe. I felt _loved_ instead if needed.

Potter became James and I finally breathed. I didn't realise how wonderful it was being saved, and not saving someone yourself. James let me be the real me, not the fantasy from someone's head.


	2. The Storm Clouds

Although I had never regretted my path, it was hard

Although I had never regretted my path, it was hard. The wizerding world was falling apart at the seams. All of my hopes and dreams seemed to be going too. My simplistic view was broadened; the cruel streak that ran through each human was brought to the surface. I saw the horror worse then most. After leaving Hogwarts, I was trusted into the front lines of a war where neither side was truly innocent. Men were sent to their deaths while others went freely. The end result was still the same, death.

I tried to hide, to run. To build walls to protect myself. I was drowning in all this despair and the resistant to Voldemort was running thin. It was like an upward struggle and as soon as we gained ground, the wind came and knocked us down. Tensions were high,

with morale low. Brother was turning against brother; through all this I was screaming, screaming for someone to save me, to catch me again, to not let me see anymore, for it all to stop. Then someone did, James saved me again, he showed me that even in all of this there could still be love and I was happy with him shrouded in warmth.

But life was getting hard for him too, he was a high target. He took out to many important death eaters, and was tipped as Dumbledore protégée. Soon, he was running more then he was fighting. That killed him on the inside. Clouds were coving the sun that was warming my skin. The night sky would not come to comfort me. Storm clouds were a constant, there was no peace.

James and I held on, but it was like clinging to an inch long branch in a storming river and we were swept away. The battle was raging on around us and then I saw him again. He wasn't as I had remembered him, he was death eater. Blood stained his skin and death surrounded him. He was a killer. He begged me for a chance; I could see the suckers trying to claw at me, to feed off of me. I searched for the light in my night sky, but still the empty pits remained while the thunder bellowed overhead.

There was no beauty for me to behold. No peace to comfort me. His words were piercing my skin and chocking me, the strength was leaving me. His lips attacked mine and I struggled, I was screaming and he was begging, crying. Then James saved me again, and I could breathe. James cursed him back and whisked me away. But the cold was still settled on my skin and I yearned for light. A little ray came through. His touch was fighting over the cold, his lips returning my strength that I had lost. When it was all over the light remained. I slept peacefully in his arms with a smile gracing my face. Content, for the first time in ages, I had my day light back.


	3. Fighting For The Light

The thing with desperation is that you don't think, and I didn't

The thing with desperation is that you don't think, and I didn't. I badly wanted my light back, the warmth, that I didn't think off the consequences. All of the light and warmth that had refilled me, dissipated when I realised there was something growing inside of me. It broke my heart, how could I tell James that he would be a father? I wasn't ready to be a mother. I was an unmarried 18 year old fighting in a war that had lost meaning, for people who despised me. All of the light and beauty had gone out of the world, and not even James' touch could warm me, neither did the night sky comfort me.

The tears started to fall rapidly down my face as I sank to the floor. All I could hear was a baby screaming in my head. It constant sound echoing in my head, telling me that it was all over. My life had been forfeited. When James found me later, I was a mess. I barley got out the _joyful _news. The storm clouds seemed to be growing more ferocious. I didn't think I would ever see the peaceful light again. I didn't want the thing; I wanted it out, out of me. James just held me, promising me the world and more. He promised to keep our baby safe. That life would be better, we would be together. He was just as scared as I was but trying to be strong. The fear in his eyes gave him away, and even his proposal and ring couldn't shake the despair in my core. When I promised myself to him, becoming his wife, the world suddenly made sense. There was no Voldemort, nor war. Not even a baby. It was just him and I, our love, and it would all be okay. Even the ever growing threat of motherhood couldn't drag me down that day. I was free, bathing in the warm glow of James and my heart filled freely with joy. It was beyond describing, and for a while I was Happy again.

It didn't last; as soon as the contractions ripped through my body, I was back down in the darkness. All was ready for its arrival; the nursery was done in the new house in Gordric Hollow. It was for our safety that we moved there, but it was a cadge, ever growing smaller. All the preparation for the arrival went out the window as soon as the pain started to really heat up. But as soon as it started, it stopped and he was born. I knew I loved him as soon as I heard his cry. His perfect face came into view, and I was blinded by the godly light that came from him. The darkness fled from him, when I held him there was no world just James, I and our baby, our son. Our, Harry.

The cadge was acceptable now, I even manage to make friends with Batty. Anything would have been tolerated if meant Harry would live. He grew so quickly, soon he was crawling and flying, giving me daily heart attacks. The fear in James eyes was still there, but it held a defiant edge. I could read its word promising to protect Harry; even it meant his own life. I felt the same.

The real threat to his life came with the dammed prophesy. His godly glow seemed to be chocked by the darkness. It seemed so close; chocking any light and taking my happiness like a dementor, we couldn't fight, only hide. I found out it was him that condemned by son. He passed along the information that sealed his fate, and mine. From then on I promised to fight the darkness. I wouldn't depend on the light of others; I would find the light within me. Nothing was going to harm Harry. If the night sky, had to flee from the sun like when day breaks, then so be it. I would be strong for him. I would shine.


	4. Surrounding Light

They say that a mother's love should be unconditional, I always disagreed with that

They say that a mother's love should be unconditional, I always disagreed with that. No mother will know how her child would turn out; he could be the scum of society like Voldemort. Does his mother still love him? I hope so. I can see now why it's unconditional; because, as I stood before Voldemort pleading for his life .I realised that nothing mattered apart from giving him the life he deserved. James was dead; he never would of let Voldemort this close to Harry unless he was dead.

I didn't grieve; I knew I would see him soon. I knew I had to leave Harry, even though it was tearing me apart. It was my time to shine to fight. I knew that he would take the bait, so kissing Harry good bye I accepted my fate and died for him. I didn't know that the curse would re-bounded I was hoping to by time, time for Dumbledore, Sirius, anyone to come and save him.

Even without them, he lived.

In death, I saw all the truths that I couldn't see in life. I knew Harry would survive all that life would throw at him, he was a born fighter. Even as I watched him struggle, I saw that he would always come through. A little tired, a little battered, but stronger, he would win.

I knew that James had always loved me, even when he was an arrogant and picked on those he dint see as worthy. He loved me and loved others in his own way. He was my daylight and he always did shine.

I knew that for all their struggles, the Marauders really were brothers. Sirius would always reckless, but loyal.For what he did for my family he would always be in my heart too. Remus for all of his loneliness and self hate was always a great man. He taught my son to stand up, and to fight back where I couldn't. I can see so much of him in Teddy, Harry will help him become as great man as well.

I also knew that he could never have been saved. He held on to the bitterness since he was a child ,and could never see the beauty in the world. He never regretted his part in the torture of the innocent, only his part in my death. I also knew that I never truly cared for him. Only for my wish for him to be saved, and it nearly destroyed me. How he treated Harry was wrong, but he saved his life and I never could hate him anyway. I wish he would shine, but the bitterness runs too deep, and even in death he can't be at peace.

Now, as I wait to welcome my son back to me. Watching as he slips away from the land of the living in his sleep. I see all of the light shine around me, filling me with warmth. As every loved one and family member stands beside me to welcome a hero, I know that all is well. My life was but a foot note in the history of the Wizerding world, but it was filled will love as well as heart ache. I want the world to know that we are the soldiers who fought in the Great Wars, and we died for a better future. We succeeded.

**Thats the end Folks, I hope you enjoyed the story. It was a hard chapter to write but I'm happy with the outcome. Please, please leave a reveiw. It lets me know that people give a damn about the story. **


End file.
